To Love Your Master
by KeruKeru
Summary: I can't do anything without thinking of him, now that we're alone, I have to control myself. Lucario/Sir Aaron. Yaoi M/M Pokemon/Human Don't like, don't read. Please review! :D Short little oneshot.


**To Love Your Master**

**KeruKeru: Stop glaring at me. I know, I know, another oneshot I shouldn't be writing, but it's for a contest between a group of friends of mine, so I have a reason to be writing it. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Warning: Slash, human/Pokémon yaoi fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon so stop asking.**

* * *

><p>I can't look him straight in the eyes without my knees becoming unsteady. I can't see his smile without losing focus and getting flustered. I can't… I can't see him shirtless without… having to relieve myself when he's not looking. I'm not supposed to love him; he's a human, and I'm a Pokémon… a MALE Pokémon for Arceus sake. I shouldn't feel this way about him, especially since he's the one who raised me from a Riolu. He's my master, my Sir Aaron… who am I kidding, he'll never be MY Sir Aaron. He belongs to Queen Rin.<p>

How I loathe her at times, flaunting her beauty and grace and always having Aaron beside her. I can't stand watching it. What makes this worse is that she's given Sir Aaron and I the night off and we're walking to his favorite spot. A small lake just outside of town and I can't say anything about my feelings to him.

At least while we're serving her highness, I don't have to be alone with my master, but now… I don't know how long I'll be able to last.

"Lucario?" His voice penetrates my thoughts, throwing a caring glance my way.

_Yes master?_ I ask him with my aura speak, trying to keep my eyes ahead and not look at him.

"Are you alright?" I can sense the worry—not only in his voice—from his aura as it resonates so strongly with me. Another reason I find I'm so attracted to him. His aura is so clean, so pure; I can't help but be magnetized to it.

_I'm fine, master._ I lie; it's the only I can do without him shunning me forever.

His disbelief is obvious as his aura changes from one of slight worry to one of great concern. "Lucario, you know can tell me anything, right?" He presses. No, sorry to say master, but I can't.

I very well can't say that out loud though. _I know, master. And if there was something bothering me, you'd know about it._ Not that that's the truth either.

"If you say so." His aura has returned to normal, though I still sense something a little… off? "Lucario, can you please promise me something?" He asks out of the blue.

I have to stop and mentally decide between "yes" and "no" so obviously I just go with: _What?_

His chuckle warms my heart a little, despite my internal fight to stop such things from occurring. "I asked if you could promise me something." He repeats. I heard him; I just didn't know what to say to it.

_Anything, Master Aaron._ I say, kneeling in front of him as he turns to face me.

I sense he shakes his head and bends down to grasp my hips. Fighting and losing against a flush that threatens my cheeks, he picks me up and stands me on my feet. "Promise me that, from now on, you won't be so formal when we aren't around her highness, Queen Rin. When we're serving her, I am Master or Sir Aaron, when it's just you and myself, please call me Aaron." I can't believe he's saying such things; nobody ever calls him by just Aaron, except his own mother and I've only heard it happen once as a mistake.

I'm completely dumbstruck on what to say so I just blurt out something. _I promise Mas-… Aaron._ It feels odd to be referring to him in such an… informal way, but I feel privileged enough to be the only one—as far as I'm aware—who's allowed to do such a thing. _I'm elated to be allowed the honor._ I tell him politely.

His smile makes my knees a bit uneven, but I manage as we continue our stroll to "our lake" as Si-… Aaron put it. It's still so new to me, I can't resist the urge to call him "Master" or "Sir"; it's just so strange.

"Looks like we've arrived." His cheery tone breaks me out of my own thoughts as my eyes take in the scene of the lake before use. Trees all around except at the small the inlet that just so happens to be in the perfect spot to watch the sun setting as it begins to dip below the horizon. "Would you care to join me in a swim, Lucario?"

_I'd be honored… Aaron._ My fur heats up a bit, though it also conceals the red tint that I know my cheeks have acquired.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Aaron's voice is skeptical. "You've been very quiet thus far." He points out, removing his cape and fedora hat from inky black hair.

I've lied most of the night, what's to stop me from it now? _It's nothing; I'm just a little distracted. No need for concern._ Well, it wasn't a total lie. The smile I put on helps a bit, I think.

He seems skeptical, though he removes his boots and aura gloves, soon moving to slip his guard shirt off. There is no way that my fur has blocked out the red as my entire body begins heating up, starting at my groin. "Lucario, please tell me if there's something wrong. You're beginning to worry me." His voice is full of distress for me.

I can't handle it, but I must. Should Aaron find out the truth, I wouldn't be shunned by only him, but by the entire kingdom, though his would hurt me more. _I'm fine_. I assure though I know it's not convincing. He walks over, placing a bare hand to my forehead. I can feel his body heat radiating off of his shirtless body. _I'm fine Aaron._ I say again, my voice a little shaky.

"I think you see the medicine woman, she may have a cure for your fever." He tells me.

_I'm not sick, I'm fine._ I insist.

"No you're not, Lucario. Your forehead is burning." He points out.

_I'm fine._ I say, becoming angry that he doesn't trust me.

"No, you're not." He presses.

_Yes, I am._ I can feel anger seething through my veins and I can't really tell if it's directed at him or how I feel about my master.

"Lucario, you are not fine!" He raises his voice, which he only does when truly worried for someone, but I don't think I'm listening intently enough.

_Yes… I… AM!_ I yell, focusing a Force Palm attack into his stomach, forcing him a good five feet away as he crumples to the ground in pain. The realization of my actions hits me when I see the curled form of Sir Aaron: Mightiest warrior under the rule of Queen Rin, quivering in pain because of me. I stare at my paws in complete and utter shock at what I've done and the next thing I know, I've bolted from the lake with the picture of my former master's body on the ground. He's not dead; I can still feel his aura even as I'm running.

My run soon turns into a sprint, dodging trees, foliage and even other Pokémon as I just keep heading east, unsure of what I'd find. What I come across is a small cliff. As I slow, I take in the scene of the forest some one-hundred feet below, expanding out and soon meeting with a distant mountain. I decide this is far enough and just sit on the edge of the cliff, the scene of my previous actions surging back into my brain. My sadness becomes too great to bear and water is falling from my eyes before I can stop it.

The pain I've caused him, in just this one night, is probably more than my feelings for him have caused me. I don't deserve his forgiveness, or anybody's. I'm just going to stay here and never see anyone I've begun to care about, ever again. That's how it should be, how I've made it to be with my selfish acts. That's right, selfish. I attacked him so he'd get away and I wouldn't have to fight another erection, not once thinking of how it would affect him.

* * *

><p>"Lucario?" My ears perk up as a voice behind me alerts me to another's presence. Judging by the powerful aura contained in this entity… I know who it is.<p>

_Please Sir Aaron… leave me… I don't deserve your company…_ I tell him, drooping my ears back to the way they were as another stream of tears begins staining my fur.

Gravel crinkles under his boots as he comes closer and kneels behind me. "Lucario, why did you run from me? I'll leave you in peace if you tell me that much." I know he's lying; he knows, I know he's lying, but that little chance of him telling the truth makes me spill everything.

_I ran because… I couldn't… I just couldn't…_ Why it takes me so long to formulate a single sentence that I've wanted to say to him for Arceus knows how long, is unknown to me. _I couldn't stand to see the one I love… be hurt by my own power…_ As soon as the words leave my mind, there's a collective silence of not just Aaron and myself, but of the wind, the nocturnal Pokémon and even my own thoughts. _Please, Sir Aaron… I'm disgusting… I don't deserve your company._ I get up and brush past his still kneeling form, wrapping my arms around myself, trying to keep from crying anymore. My ears swivel as they hear him moving.

I'm unprepared for what he says next. "Lucario, you love me?"

The words make me stop dead in my tracks, holding myself, consoling myself. _Yes… I love you…_ The words feel like the foulest poison seeing as they could get me killed just for saying them. _There's no need to feel sorry for me. You have Queen Rin and nobody to disturb the two of you._ I add, dropping my ears again.

"You think… you think I have feelings for Queen Rin?" He asks in disbelief.

_I know you do, I can sense the way she feels for you and I'm positive you feel the same way._ The truth is, I'm not sure, but he'd never love me so it sounded like the best bet.

"Lucario, I don't feel anything for the queen deeper than friendship. The one I love and want to spend the rest of my life with… is someone whom I didn't know could feel that way for me in return." My heart begins beating faster, getting my hopes a little too high for something like this.

_And, who might that be?_ I ask, facing the opposite direction of my master.

"You know of whom I'm speaking. You just won't admit it to yourself." His tone is a bit cocky, but the kind that doesn't make him seem egotistical.

Finally turning to face him, I can feel as a tear begins traveling down my cheek; whether it's one of joy or sorrow is undetermined. _Sir Aaron, please tell me. I wish to know._

He smiles warmly, the smile only he can give and the only one that makes my knees nearly cave in. "It's you, Lucario. It's always been you." No sooner did the words leave his lips that I was sprinting from my place and jumping to tackle Aaron to the ground, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling his chest. His strong arms wrap around me as well, entangling me in their warm embrace. "Promise me you'll never leave me, Lucario." He says.

_I could never leave you Aaron, not even if I tried._ I promise. _You'd find me anyway._ We chuckle.

"I love you Lucario." He states.

_I love you too Sir Aaron._

* * *

><p><strong>KeruKeru: Okay, the ending sucked, but I thought it was pretty good up until the last few paragraphs. I hope I can win the contest. Please review, but no flames.<strong>


End file.
